


Kitten

by Regalredstar



Series: Probie and Kitten [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitten is a series of oneshots that detail the course of Logan and Alec's friendship, from their first meeting to Alec's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

They say that first impressions are lasting impressions. By that definition Logan should hate Alec. After all, the first time he met the transgenic, he told Logan that Max's touch was now fatal to him, then tried to shoot him to boot.

Still, Logan tried to keep an open mind. After all the first time he met Max she was trying to rob him. Though, admittedly, trying to kill him was a bit different then breaking and entering.

Two days after that disaster of a first meeting Logan was working on a new Eyes Only broadcast when he heard a familiar sound behind him. Logan glanced at the clock and smiled. Trust Max to have her first visit post escape/virus be at dinnertime.

"Hey Max, I was hoping you'd stop… Oh," Logan stopped mid-sentence as he turned to face his decidedly male visitor. "You're not Max."

"No." The X-5 gave a depreciating chuckle. "No, I'm not."

Logan sighed. What was he, of all people, doing here? "Alec, right?"

"Yea. That's what Max calls me anyway. And you're Eyes Only."

"Logan."

"Logan." The younger man gave a cocky smile. Fake, Logan noted, something that the younger man obviously didn't expect him to catch. Most people probably wouldn't have, but well, Logan had seen enough fake smiles, given enough of them, that the day he couldn't recognize the flickers of insecurity in Alec's eyes was the day that he needed to reconsider his career path.

Best not to tip his hand to soon though, if the X-5 knew he was onto him he might bolt. "Was there a particular reason you dropped by Alec?"

The X-5 looked sheepish, "Umm… yea. I was wandering around Seattle when I realized that I need ID. And I was wonderin' if maybe, you might know somewhere I could get it."

Logan sighed, "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks." A flash of gratitude, then it's gone, and the cocky grin returned. "So you got anything to eat in this place?"

That made Logan laugh. "Sure." He turned toward the kitchen. "This way. What is it with you X-5s always turning up around dinner?"

The grin grew wider, "It's the cat DNA." Then Alec saw the kitchen, "Oh man, I am so making you my meal ticket."

The words sent an ache through Logan's heart as his mind once again heard Max laugh and say, "Got to look out for my meal ticket." But he tried to hide it. "Oh no, for that you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Just some legwork that I can't do myself. Quid pro quo."

"Right." Logan watched as understanding dawned on Alec's face. Quid Pro Quo. That was something Alec's life at Manticore had taught him to understand, "Quid pro quo. I do legwork for you, you feed me."

"That sounds about right."

Alec's face turned mock serious, "Well then, best test out your food to see if its worth me risking my life for."

Logan smiled, "You know I asked Max to join me for dinner three times before she stayed…"

They say that first impressions are lasting impressions. By that definition Logan should hate Alec. Oh well, Logan's never been one to listen to what others say anyway.


	2. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Set between Proof of Purchase and Radar Love

There was food missing from Logan's pantry. It took him a while to realize it because it disappeared only a little bit at a time, but after the fourth or fifth time of going to look for something and finding it not there, Logan had to admit that someone was regularly raiding his pantry. Every night a little bit more food disappeared.

Still even after he figured it out, Logan figured that the missing food could just be attributed to Max stopping in for a midnight snack on her nightly patrols of the city. But when he asked her about it she denied any knowledge. Truth was she was too afraid to touch any of his food on the off chance that she might accidently transfer the virus to him that way.

Still the culprit was clearly transgenic, since no one else could get in and out of his apartment without Logan noticing. That really left only one viable suspect.

Logan was waiting for him when Alec dropped in through the skylight the next night. As the blonde unhooked the harness and began to move toward the kitchen, Logan rolled from the shadows. "You could have just asked you know."

Slowly Alec turned to face him, a sheepish expression on his face, "I figured that you wouldn't want to see me after the whole me keeping you from getting a cure for the virus thing."

Logan stifled a snort; "I'll admit I was mad at you there. You should have come to Max and I when they first caught you. Maybe if you had we would have been able to figure out a way to get the bomb out of you while still getting Max and I the cure. But," he raised his hand to stop the younger man from interrupting, "In no was I mad enough to deny you food. Especially since I know you've been having money trouble since you can't exactly fight anymore." He sighed, "Honestly, I'm a little offended that you think that I would be so petty as to deny you food because I'm mad at you."

The sheepish look on Alec's face only grew as Logan lectured. "Ok, umm… Yeah, so maybe that was kind of stupid. But in my defense I don't really know you that well…" Alec's voice trailed off as he tried to think of what to say next.

Logan sighed. God save him from idiotic, overly stubborn X-5s. "Now is when you say 'Logan, can I have something to eat?'"

Alec parroted, "Logan, can I have something to eat?"

Logan moved toward the kitchen, "Chicken's in the oven. It should be out in a couple of minutes. And Alec," he turned back to face the younger man. "In the future come during the day."


	3. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the cat DNA affects X-5s in quite interesting ways. Alternatively: When Alec is drunk the cat comes out to play.

Cuddle

 

“Logan old buddy, you better have something cooking, because I am hungry!” Alec said as he flopped through the skylight with a distinct lack of the grace that normally characterized the X-5’s motions.

Logan looked up from the place where he sat on the couch with a book, puzzled. There was something off about the X-5 tonight. As he watched the X-5 struggle clumsily with the hooks on his harness it hit him. “Alec,” he said flatly, “Are you drunk?”

“Yep.” Alec said as he finally managed to unlatch the harness and promptly plopped down onto the couch beside Logan.

Logan sighed, “And how exactly did you come to be in such a state? Keep in mind that I am fully aware of how much alcohol it takes to get an X-5 slightly tipsy, let alone drunk.”

“Well you see,” Alec started stretching out on the couch, “We were all at Crash celebrating Normal hiring me, and Sketchy bet Original Cindy 50 bucks that he could drink me under the table. OC thought it would be funny to watch him lose and make some money off the other people in Crash, so she asked me for help. I agreed to go with it, long as OC paid me 50% of anything she made.” He paused to try and make sense of his thoughts. “So anyway after I beat Sketchy she asked if there were any other takers. She said that if anyone beat me they wouln’t jus’ get 50 bucks from her but all the money in the pot. So somebody tried, then somebody else, than somebody else… There was a lot of people.”

By this point Alec had scooted as close to Logan as he could get without actually touching him.

This did not go unnoticed. “Alec,” Logan said in a flat tone. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing.” The innocent look on Alec’s face did nothing to convince Logan of any actual innocence.

“I’m sure.” Logan arched an eyebrow at him.

“No really.” Alec’s expression clearly suggested that butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

“Okay.” Logan answered, still not really believing him. “So you were explaining how you got drunk?” Logan watched Alec warily. The X-5’s actions were definitely off. And yet there was something familiar about his body language. If only Logan could place it.

“Right.” Alec said leaning his head closer to Logan’s chest. “OC bet lots of people they could drink me under the table….” His voice trailed off. “I said it was lots and lots of people right? Well lots and lots of people tried, but then there was this guy who got mad and said we were cheating, and then there was a fight, and then we got kicked out.” As he finished speaking Alec closed the last couple of inches and began to rub his head on Logan’s chest.

Logan was taken aback by this action. What in the world did Alec think he was doing? His first thought was that Alec was coming on to him, but Logan was straight and to the best of his knowledge, so was Alec.

Suddenly it dawned on Logan where he had seen this type of behavior before. His Aunt’s cat. This was the way that it acted when it was trying to demand attention from the humans in the house. If Logan was reading Alec’s body language right, he wanted Logan to start petting him.

The idea momentarily struck Logan dumb. ‘Huh.’ He thought. ‘Okay then.’ Apparently the cat DNA expressed itself differently in different X-5s. After all, Max had never shown a propensity toward this particular aspect of cat behavior before. Of course he had never seen Max drunk before either. Perhaps that explained things.

(Really, if he was being honest, he had never seen her truly relaxed before either. The two of them had always been so guarded in their relationship. It had only gotten worse since she was infected with the virus.)

He had a feeling that when morning came and Alec was once again sober, he would be mortified. The idea caused him to fight back a smile. The blackmail material was going to be legendary. Pulling Alec’s head down into his lap, he began to run his fingers through the younger man’s hair. That caused Alec to make a small contented happy noise, before he promptly began snoring.

As he watched Alec sleep, Logan let the grin slip onto his face. Max was never going to believe this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... Hi?  
> I know it's been forever. And I am sorry. Every time I try to write I either get distracted or something happens and I lose the file I'm working in. (So far I've lost my current Father/Son story twice and the first chapter of the final Fly story once.)  
> The good news is, I've already got two more things to the point that they should be up in the next 24 hours and I have another half dozen in various states of completion (including the long awaited next chapter of Soldier Priest and the next chapter of Kitten).  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal  
> Next Chapter: Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of Kitten is up! Come back into weeks for the next chapter.  
> Also if you're reading my other stories, I'm sorry for failing to get things out last week. The holidays overtook me. Now that they're done I should be able to get back on track with a new chapter of Soldier Priest on Monday and my new Fathers & Sons story on Wednesday.


End file.
